


Trophies

by SuperFandoms



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Panic Attacks, Paralysis, Soundwave is a terrible person, Unnamed POV - Freeform, though i'm sure it can be figured out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: There's something to be said about falling to a horrible fate and seeing that you weren't the first, and likely wouldn't be the last.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Trophies

He can't move he can't move _he can't move what did they do-_

Clanking and almost skittering pedesteps approach. He can't open his optics, he can't do _anything!_

A heavy servo rests on his shoulder kibble, followed by a brush of thinner digits. He wants to shiver. He can't see who's doing this. He knows it's Megatron, and likely Soundwave.

They're talking. He can't process any of it. It's just noises, to a panicked processor.

The large servo traces his chassis, following arms held before spark to shield from a blow, then tracing faceplates.

Sharp points rest atop his optics, and manually lift the cover. He can see. He wishes his optics were closed again. He doesn't want to see his liege before him, amused and annoyed in unequal measure.

His optics are focused forward. When Soundwave displays something on his screen, he can't even turn to see what it is. Can't swivel his optics to the side, can't even blink.

Someone's saying something. He focuses all he can on parsing it. It's something about traitors and-

_No, no, no no nononono they used the Immobilizer he'll never be safe he'll never be able to move he'll die from starvation and even then his frame will grey in place, paint chipping off as his corpse slowly decays and rusts with nothing moving or searching to prevent it._

_Everyone else onboard will rust too, they just lost both their medics with this attempt to... To... Why? **Why?**_

He would've taken a deep intake of he could. Think, think! There had to be a reason. Even Megatron didn't punish someone without purpose!

Even if there wasn't a reason, this just had to be some odd sort of electromagnet. That meant it would wear off, or could be reversed! That gave him the option of waiting. No, he couldn't wait. He had to _deal with a certain someone._

Soundwave was up in his face. He flashed a smile on his visor, then leaned in close, starting an audio file.

" _No, no, no no nononono they used the Immobilizer I'll never be safe I'll never be able to move I'll die from starvation and even then my frame will grey in place, paint chipping off as my corpse slowly decays and rusts with nothing moving or searching to prevent it._ " 

_He can be heard._ He struggles the best he can go move, to say anything, to cycle his optics. If anything, Soundwave looks amused.

Standard-issue Vehicon servos pick him up, and move him into a room connected directly to the one he's in.

It's filled with bodies. He can't see many of them from this angle, but he can feel them.

Soundwave was taunting him.

He's never getting out of this pose.

Every orn, Soundwave visits anyways.


End file.
